


When You're Looking Like That

by Ginger_788



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Doing It at The DEO, F/F, Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex at work, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_788/pseuds/Ginger_788
Summary: Alex and Lucy.... Having sex at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know.....
> 
> I don't know what prompted this. It went WAY beyond what it started out as..... And the end result is 9 pages worth of smut and feels...... 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, that honour belongs to CW.
> 
> It goes without saying that this is NSFW. I am not responsible if you get caught reading this at work.
> 
> And on with the show!
> 
> EDIT: Paragraph spacing is fixed.

When You’re Looking Like That.  
Lucy glanced over as Alex weaved through the command centre, waving aside all greetings with a growled ‘Carry on’, her dark eyes fixed on Lucy. Lucy was definitely distracted from her conversation now. Their night together had been interrupted with an emergency, and Lucy had to return to her apartment to shower and change into her DEO attire. Alex looked so sexy when she had her ‘Director Danvers’ face on, and Lucy had more than once entertained fantasies of getting Alex into that attitude for sex. Unfortunately, Alex left her boss mode at work after their shift finished.  
As it turned out, Lucy wasn’t the only person who thought Alex was sexy. Kara was not unaffected by her sister’s ‘Boss-man’ demeanour. More than once, Lucy and Kara had talked about just how hot Alex was when she was glaring at an idiot FBI agent or yelling at a moron DEO agent, arms crossed over her chest and biceps flexing as she restrained herself from punching someone out. Agent Vasquez had blushed when Lucy had caught her staring at Alex, jaw slack and eyes wide as Director Danvers reamed out a senior FBI agent who had fucked up monumentally when trying to apprehend a fugitive alien.  
Alex was surprisingly clumsy when she let herself relax, constantly tripping over her own feet and blushing when Lucy made an offhanded comment, usually about her (Alex’s) abilities in bed.  
Alex was definitely nowhere near clumsy right now. Wearing her leather jacket over the DEO standard uniform, arms crossed over her chest and biceps visibly flexing and relaxing, Alex looked dangerous. And ridiculously sexy, to boot. Her feet were hip-width apart and the belt had the holster clearly visible, her sidearm easy to see and with access. Alex Danvers knew how to handle a gun and wasn’t afraid to show it, or kick your ass and then shoot you; whichever came first.  
The reason for the macho display? James Olsen.  
Don’t get her wrong, Alex genuinely likes James; he seems a good guy. Mainly because her sister is hopelessly head over heels for him. She’s got no reason to be glaring at him. Except she does, and is.  
Because his hand is resting comfortably on Lucy’s back. Low on Lucy’s back. And he has no reason to be touching her there, because he’s dating Kara. And, Lucy’s hers.  
Alex rolls her eyes at herself. She’s generally not possessive or jealous, but something about James with Lucy brings them to the fore. James and Lucy are still friends, because Kara and Lucy are friends. But right now, Alex is glaring at James and wishing she could develop heat-ray vision and burn his hand. Or draw her gun and shoot him. But she’d have to contend with Lucy and Kara if she shot him.  
Damn it.  
So, Alex settles for glaring until James removes his hand, giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek that purely results in Alex’s brows drawing closer together and her hands itching to pull her gun. Kara sees the look of pure death on her sister’s face, and trots over to give her a big hug. ‘Stop frowning; they make you look old’ she whispers in Alex’s ear, making her big sister snort and laugh into the hug.  
Kara waves as she and James leave, heading back to CatCo. Lucy walks over to Alex, frowning at the way her muscles tighten through her jacket. She already knows that Alex told James that if he ‘broke her sister’s heart, she’d break his neck’; both had told her. She also knows that Alex will follow through with that threat, consequences be damned.  
The tense muscles in Alex’s shoulders ease a little as Lucy steps closer. They both know that if Alex doesn’t relax soon, she’s going to have a headache. ‘Hey’ Lucy says softly, watching as Alex’s brows relax, ‘let’s go talk’. Alex nods, and she follows Lucy over to their shared office. As Lucy shuts the door, she turns to face Alex while the taller woman unhooks her holster to place her gun on the desk that’s been claimed as hers. ‘What’s going on?’  
The words are the only ones she‘s able to get out, as Alex darts forward and kisses her, hard. Lucy’s back thumps against the door as Alex pushes her roughly against it, her hands exploring. Lucy’s hands tangle lightly in Alex’s hair before moving down to bunch in the jacket she’s wearing. Alex presses closer, her fingers unbuttoning the uniform jacket and then the shirt that Lucy wears. Lucy hurriedly unzips Alex’s jacket, pushing the material over still tense shoulders. It bunches there, and Lucy’s hands quickly slip under Alex’s shirt, feeling over her muscular stomach before raking her nails lightly down to the waistband of Alex’s jeans.  
Alex curses into the kiss, breaking the kiss to attack Lucy’s neck, sinking her teeth lightly into the soft skin near the collarbone and sucking gently. Her hands tug Lucy’s shirt out of her skirt and yank the shirt open. The few buttons left done up on the shirt pop open and fly over to near the filing cabinet. Lucy’s hands slip higher under Alex’s shirt, cupping her breasts though her bra and squeezing lightly. Alex’s hips jerk into the movement, pressing into Lucy’s who jerks into the movement too.  
Lucy’s eyes fly open at the subtle bulge in Alex’s pants that presses into her. Her fingers rake down Alex’s chest and stomach to lightly graze the front of the material. Alex shivers at the sensation, and Lucy teases open Alex’s belt. One hand dips under the waistband and Lucy moans when she discovers that Alex is naked under those pants. Lucy carefully wraps her hand around the strap-on and jerks her hand slowly.  
Alex glances down, the sight of Lucy giving her a hand-job one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen. The motion pressed the base of the strap-on against her clit, the friction turning her on even more. Her hips start jerking in the movement, so she’s literally fucking Lucy’s hand. ‘Fuck…’ she groans.  
Lucy groans with Alex, leaning closer to brush her lips against Alex’s ear and whispers hotly ‘You’re so hard, baby. Is that all for me?’ Alex groans, gripping Lucy’s thigh with one hand and hiking it around her hip before using her free hand to grasp Lucy’s wrist and slamming it against the door, above her head. Pinning Lucy’s wrist, Alex hitches her other thigh around her hip.  
‘I’m always hard for you, babe’ she whispers into Lucy’s ear. Lucy groans, her free hand tangling into Alex’s hair and pulling her into a fierce kiss. Alex grips her wrist, untangling her fingers from her hair before pressing the back of her hand against the door. Breaking the kiss, Alex looks wild, her dark eyes dangerous, pinning Lucy’s hands above her head. ‘I’m in charge’ she growls hotly. The next kiss is hot and heavy, and all too brief, before she pulls back again and growls ‘No touching’.  
The strong grip on both wrists is relaxed slightly as Alex drags her nails lightly down Lucy’s arms and sides, until she reaches her hips. Alex hikes up Lucy’s skirt until it’s bunched around her hips, two fingers hooked into either side of her soaked through panties. Lucy rocks forward into a kiss, breathing a throaty ‘Alex’ before their lips meet.  
‘Are these favourites?’ Alex whispers, lightly tugging on the lacy material as Lucy shakes her head. ‘Good’. With that, Alex yanked slightly and ripped the panties clean off, tossing them over her shoulder. Lucy moans as Alex presses closer, the bulge in the dark pants pressing perfectly against her heated core. Lucy ruts against her, wetness pooling against the front of Alex’s pants. Alex pulls back, her hands pressing against Lucy’s hips and pinning them against the door. Lucy leans into a heavy kiss, her hands falling from above her head to tangle in Alex’s hair and cup her jaw.  
‘I need you’ she breathes hotly, before resuming the kiss. Alex returns the kiss, breaking them apart to breathe, and murmurs, with a cocky grin on her face ‘Need me where, exactly?’ Lucy uses her hand tangled in Alex’s hair to tilt her head back and suck a hickey into her neck, before kissing back up to Alex’s ear and murmurs ‘Just fuck me, Alex’. To punctuate her point, she jerks her hips roughly forward into Alex’s. ‘Unless you don’t think you can?’ She makes her point by biting down on the lobe of Alex’s ear.  
Alex growls, kissing Lucy hot and hard; her hands grip Lucy’s hips before she grasps handfuls of Lucy’s skirt and yanks it up to bunch at her hips. She reaches for her jacket, ready to shrug out of it, but Lucy shakes her head and whispers ‘Keep it on’. Lucy untangles her hand from Alex’s dark hair to drag it down her front and fist in her shirt. They press closer still, Alex’s hands resting on Lucy’s thighs. The cold metal of Alex’s belt buckle presses against the heated skin of Lucy’s inner thigh, and Lucy moans.  
Lucy’s fingers slowly ease open the button, momentarily side-tracked as Alex kisses her deep and heavy, before teasing the zipper down. The warm strap-on presses against her thigh as Alex pushes closer, a husky growl of ‘I’ve been walking around hard all day’ sending shivers down Lucy’s spine. Lucy guides the head towards her entrance, reassured as Alex eases the kiss back to passionate but still hot. Alex rocks her hips forward, the head teasing Lucy. Lucy pulls back, breaking the kiss as Alex presses forward, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. It takes a few minutes, but the groan that Lucy releases as Alex is buried to the hilt inside her is one of relief. ‘You feel so good, Lex’.  
Lucy curves her hand around Alex’s jaw, guiding her into a soft kiss as her own hips tilt invitingly. Alex’s hips move slowly, carefully, aware of not moving too fast. Her hands shift carefully, aware of Lucy’s position, to press firmly into the wall for support, watching Lucy intently. One of Lucy’s hands tangle in Alex’s hair, the other moving down to slip comfortably into the back of Alex’s pants, squeezing Alex’s ass softly.  
Alex’s movements speed up, fucking Lucy deep and fast, pressing closer. They’re pressed so closely together that they couldn’t be closer if they were naked. Lucy’s hand has drifted up to dig lightly into her back, moaning into the kiss as Alex moves faster. Lucy is amazed at Alex’s skill with the strap-on, having expected the younger woman to be a novice. To her pleasant surprise, Alex uses the strap-on like it was part of her, not embarrassed or ashamed.  
It doesn’t take much longer for Lucy’s lower stomach to tighten, a clear indication that she’s close. Alex is looking closely at her face, watching, and she sees the tell-tale signs that James always missed in the 3 years they dated. Lucy doesn’t know if it means something else, or if it’s simply because Alex is a woman and is well versed on the signs, and has been reading the signs quickly since they started sleeping together regularly 4 months ago.  
Lucy’s whole body tightens, and her fingers dig almost painfully into the skin at the base of Alex’s neck, close to her spine, before needlessly telling her ‘I’m so close…. I….’  
Alex shushes her, whispering ‘I’ve got you, you can come’. Lucy’s head tilts back, a soft whimper escaping her throat. Alex leans closer, murmuring ‘Come for me, babe’ in her ear before capturing her lips in a deep kiss to prevent the whole DEO knowing about their sexcapades; Lucy is loud.  
Lucy’s orgasm barrels through quickly, her moan cancelled out by Alex’s kiss; her nails raking down Alex’s back and leaving long scratches. Alex is certain that Lucy would be moaning her name in orgasm if they were alone; as it is Alex’s own orgasm has shot through her body, making her quake against Lucy’s body. As the tremors start to subside in both, Alex breaks the kiss to press kisses to the unblemished side of Lucy’s neck, overwhelmed and quietly whispering the words ‘I love you’.  
Lucy isn’t sure if Alex said what she thinks she said, but she’s too busy coming down from an intense orgasm to decipher it.  
Until Kara bursts in, anyways. ‘Hey, guys, did you know that….. OH, MY GOD!’ Alex swiftly pulls away, but they aren’t quick enough to prevent Kara from what she sees before promptly turning around. ‘Oh, my God, this is embarrassing. You seriously need a better system here, Alex, like when you were college and you hung a tie around the doorhandle when you had someone over. I mean, it’s not like it’s a secret that you two are sleeping together, but imagine if it was someone else who walked in. Although Vasquez would probably ask for tips. Actually, they all would. But seriously, it could be serious and someone bursts in and you’re going at it like rabbits in heat or something. I’ve never understood that one, actually. We didn’t have an expression like that on Krypton, as far as I know, but……’  
‘KARA!’ Alex hates having to raise her voice at her sister, but she’s getting worked up and will ramble on for ages if Alex doesn’t interrupt her. At least she and Lucy have managed to separate and straighten their clothes. ‘Take a breath’.  
Kara inhales, and exhales slowly. Alex puts a hand on her shoulder before she turns around and sees her sister and Lucy look like…. Well, like they haven’t been fucking. ‘Sorry about that, but seriously….’ Alex claps a hand over Kara’s mouth and Lucy grins in amusement at Alex’s look of exasperation.  
‘Kara, did you need something?’ Alex smiles at Lucy gratefully, even as Kara nods enthusiastically.  
‘Yes, actually. Alex, you’re needed at the command centre. They’re about to start’. Alex nods, straightening her jacket before giving Kara a hug and sending Lucy a wink and a smirk over Kara’s shoulder.  
As she pulls away, Alex puts her ‘Kickass Director’ face on, as Kara calls it, nods at both of them and says ‘Major.’ The shiver that races down Lucy’s spine when Alex calls her by rank is getting increasingly hard to hide. Almost as hard as the way three little words (or, four) wants to fill the air between them when Alex sends her a lopsided but cocky smirk, usually when they’re in bed and naked.  
‘Director.’ Lucy can’t help hiding her reaction when Alex’s eyes go impossibly darker when she says that.  
Maybe it’s past time they have that discussion about what they are.  
With one last nod, Alex leaves the room, and the door hasn’t even closed when they hear Director Danvers barking orders at everyone. Lucy can’t suppress the spine that races down her spine when Alex yells at a rookie DEO Agent over the comms who inevitably can’t move when his Director is ordering him around.  
Kara is watching Lucy watch Alex in the doorway of their office. Alex is prowling the command centre, co-ordinating a joint DEO-FBI-ATF operation to apprehend a militia group of rogue aliens who had a cache of weapons that made the military look like a junior supply chain. Kara sees Alex stand up straighter, her arms crossed over her chest and the muscles in her shoulders standing out through her jacket as she barks more orders at the teams. Kara hears Lucy suppress a soft whine; looking at the older woman, she’s surprised (not really) to see Lucy staring at Alex’s ass.  
Alex is always telling Kara that she needs to flaunt her assets (she really doesn’t understand that one) and that Kara’s are her legs and eyes. Kara’s pretty sure that Alex’s are her ass and her personality. Her sister is generally sweet to people that she lets her guard down around; that list consists of: Kara, Lucy, Susan, Hank, and recently Eliza.  
Honestly, she’s not surprised that Alex and Lucy are….. Dating? Fucking? Friends with benefits? The Army Major had proven to be remarkably patient and loyal, and Kara knows that one of the things that Alex ranks most highly is loyalty. She’s still not sure how long they’d been seeing each other before she’d busted them exiting one of the bunk-rooms together with Lucy sporting a lot of hickeys. She also knows that Alex hasn’t been remotely interested in anyone ever since. She’s fairly certain that her sister has failed to mention that to Lucy.  
‘Alex is crazy about you, y’know’. The soft admission startles Lucy, who turns to regard the younger woman with a look of apprehension. ‘I’ve never seen my sister look at anyone the way she looks at you’.  
‘How can you be sure?’ Lucy’s surprised to hear the trepidation in her voice; if Kara is, she doesn’t show it.  
‘Alex hides her true feelings; she always has, since we were kids. Defence mechanism, to keep people getting too close to her. There’s a wall, and no-one has been able to walk past it but you’. Kara lays a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. ‘Not even Hank has seen past more than a few bricks in the wall’.  
‘She’s relaxed around you; you see more than I do’. Lucy doesn’t think about her words until Kara starts giggling, and she shakes her head while slapping at Kara. ‘You know what I mean’.  
‘I’m family. I’m different’. Kara shrugs. ‘But the way Alex looks at you; it’s different to her ex’. Kara doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the look of pure devastation on Alex’s face when her ex-girlfriend left her with a mountain of debt and a broken heart. She’d been a week off of finishing her dissertation and publishing it when she’d found out that Mel had been cheating. Alex had fallen off the rails and nearly been arrested before Kara moved in to keep her company.  
Alex likes to say that Kara saved her life that day, but Kara sees it as simply trying to look after Alex the way that her big sister has looked after her since the day she landed on Earth.  
Lucy sighs, not surprised when Kara turns to look at her. She’s learning that one of the traits that the Danvers sisters share is that they’re always willing to listen. And that they both have a knack of reading between the lines and getting to the real reason. ‘I just wish that she’d talk to me; I want to be able to say to Lois that I’m seeing someone, not just I’m not sure what we are’.  
‘Have you said that to Alex?’ Kara isn’t surprised by Lucy’s admission; she’s been nagging Alex about their status for weeks.  
‘More or less?’ Kara is surprised by that.  
‘You’re gonna have to be the one to start that one. Alex jumped into a relationship without testing it and ended up getting hurt’. Kara looks sympathetic.  
‘How am I supposed to start that one?’ Lucy says.  
Kara lays a hand on Lucy’s arm. ‘Just be honest with her’. She smiles softly, looking so much like Alex at that moment that Lucy smiles back. ‘Tell her the truth about how you feel’. Blue eyes appraise Lucy, giving the impression of looking straight through her. ‘Alex loves you; trust me’.  
‘How can you be sure?’ Lucy hates how vulnerable she sounds right now.  
Kara smiles again, an endearingly lopsided grin that crinkles her eyes in the corners. ‘My sister isn’t as hard to read as she thinks she is. You just have to know what to look for. Just trust me’. Then she winks; a move that is so Alex that Lucy flushes.  
It’s only then that Lucy notices that Kara is wearing her Supergirl suit. As the realisation hits her, Agent Vasquez says ‘Director Lane, you’re needed over here!’  
She turns to Kara and says ‘Well, Supergirl, let’s go save the world’. When they reach the command centre, watching on the monitor, Alex glances at Lucy out of the corner of her eye and smiles softly.  
Kara grins; she’s pretty sure that soon she’s going to gain a sister-in-law. Alex is ridiculously head over heels for Lucy, and the sooner she says it, and means it, the better. She pretends not to see that Alex reaches out subtly and squeezes Lucy’s hand, a ridiculously sappy look on her face.  
\---  
After the day that wasn’t quite from the depths of hell, Alex stomps tiredly down the hall to her apartment door. She fishes her keys out of her pocket as she hears footsteps behind the door, and grins. Lucy sent her a message earlier, while she was at the DEO filling out the monster paperwork that was required by the government after the mission, so Alex was aware that she was stopping by.  
She can’t quite believe that she told Lucy that she loves her. And after sex, which makes her a walking cliché. About the same as she can’t believe that Lucy didn’t say it back, or first.  
God, she sounds like Kara. Which isn’t a bad thing, but she’s been busy trying to protect her heart from being hurt again. Alex knows that if she heard, Lucy was going to want to discuss what they are. And although she has scientific answers for almost everything, she doesn’t for this. Crap.  
Unlocking her door, Alex steels herself for the reception she’s about to get. She’s prepared for any number of reactions. The one she isn’t prepared for, of course, is the one that Lucy adopts. As Alex steps through the door, Lucy is standing at her kitchen counter, wearing one of Alex’s Stanford shirts and a pair of panties. She’s dancing to the beat of the music filtering through Alex’s speakers, not missing a single note. Alex shuts the door quietly, not wanting to interrupt the flow, and marvels silently at how at home Lucy looks in her apartment. She knows where everything is, how Alex keeps things, and has clearly made herself comfortable.  
As Alex sets her stuff down on the counter, Lucy sees her when she performs an incredibly graceful pirouette. She dances closer, hooking her finger into the open collar of Alex’s button-down, and stands on her toes to press a kiss on Alex’s more-than-willing mouth. Lucy can’t get over how damned attractive Alex is, no matter what she’s wearing; now, out of the office, she’s wearing dark wash jeans, striped blue button-down and her leather jacket.  
The kiss deepens, and Alex’s hands rest at Lucy’s hips, pushing gently to walk her backwards. Lucy follows blindly, until the base of her back presses into the kitchen counter. Alex presses closer, and while Lucy wants nothing more than to let Alex fuck her blind right here and now, she had a plan that has been percolating in her mind for the last few hours. Lucy hooks two fingers into Alex’s belt, twirling them gracefully before pushing Alex backwards. The back of Alex’s legs hit the couch, and Lucy guides Alex to sit, straddling her lap as she does. Lucy presses closer, feeling the outline of the strap-on in Alex’s jeans press gently against her. She can’t resist rolling her hips into it, though, the scratchiness of the denim creating friction on her clit through the panties she’s wearing. Lucy shivers, her arms wrapping around Alex’s neck as they break the kiss.  
Alex does a quick up-down, a grin spreading across her face as she notices the Stanford shirt Lucy’s wearing is her favourite. ‘I can’t wait to take that off you and fuck you in the bed’ she growls, and Lucy is surprised by how the shiver rockets down her spine, heat collecting between her thighs and her legs quiver with the thought.  
She knows full damn well that they’ll end up in the bed, Alex fucking her over and over until they both collapse. She just wants Alex shivering a little on her feet before she winds up on her back.  
Not too much to ask for, is it?  
Their lips meet in a heated kiss, Alex trying to take control and Lucy pushing back, until Alex’s shirt is unbuttoned and untucked from her jeans, Lucy working on the belt. When it’s loose and Lucy has pulled the leather from Alex’s jeans, she shuffles backwards until she’s on her knees on the floor. Alex stares at her, dark eyes searching; Lucy tugs lightly on Alex’s legs, and she parts them enough for Lucy to rest comfortably between them.  
Lucy loosens the button and lowers the zipper on Alex’s jeans, stifling a giggle at the sight of the dildo springing to life. Lucy gets a closer look at the toy, not surprised to see that Alex chose one similar in colouring to her own, and the straps are skin coloured too. She glances up when Alex starts breathing heavily, seeing dark eyes almost black with arousal. ‘Lucy…..’  
Lucy leans in, pressing a kiss just above one of the straps. She hears Alex’s breathing hitch, before whispering ‘I want to suck you off before I eat you out’. Alex’s eyes get really wide at that.  
Because, okay, Lucy Lane wants to give Alex a blowjob. Huh. Rightio, then.  
Alex nods stiltedly, and Lucy smirks. ‘I am gonna blow your mind, Director Danvers’, she promises. Starting with a trail of kisses along Alex’s hip, Lucy gently bit down on the soft skin just above the strap and sucked lightly. Pulling away with a soft pop, Lucy grins up at a dazed Alex. There was now a mark that only they would know about. Lucy repeats the process on the other hip, earning a sharp gasp from Alex.  
Lucy focuses on the dildo, kissing a teasing trail along the length, taking the head between her lips and bobbing once or twice, and kissing down the other side. She repeats this a few times, getting Alex more worked up, before she twists her fingers in Lucy’s hair, yanks her away from the length she’s been lavishing with attention, and growls ‘If you’re gonna suck me off, Major, do it’.  
A wave of arousal surges through Lucy; she’s at the end of her rope with the teasing too. She takes the head between her lips, bobbing a few times before exhaling through her nose and taking half of the length in her mouth. Bobbing her head a few times, Lucy manages to take the whole length in her mouth, and looks up through her lashes at Alex. She keeps eye contact as she pulls back, puffing out her cheeks as she slides back down teasingly.  
Alex lets her head fall back as she groans. Lucy has gone down on her knees before, of course, but there’s something different about getting a blowjob. Even though she can’t feel anything, her brain sure says she can. The raw sexiness of the image will be forever burned into her brain.  
Lucy keeps working her up, and when the heel of her palm pushes lightly against Alex’s stomach, a swirling mass of sensation takes up residence, reminding her how close she is. Her orgasm earlier only took the edge off, and she knows that Lucy is in the mood for lots of orgasms. Her expertise at blowjobs, and wearing one of Alex’s shirts, give her the hint.  
Alex tries to hold back, she really does. But the moans that Lucy is making, her enthusiasm, means that Alex is right on the edge of coming. ‘Fuck’ she groans. ‘I’m gonna come’.  
Lucy pulls back, and whispers ‘Come for me, babe’ before taking Alex’s length back into her mouth and sucking harder and more enthusiastically. Her moans are louder, and Alex knows that Lucy knows, that Lucy being vocal is a sure-fire way to kick her over the edge. Alex tangles her fingers in Lucy’s hair, a litany of curses and tightening grip an indicator. Lucy pushes two fingers deep inside, working Alex up again before her first (second) orgasm subsides. It doesn’t take long for Lucy to work Alex over again, this time stronger, and Alex chokes out Lucy’s name as she comes.  
When Alex comes back to herself, Lucy is straddling her lap, rocking her hips insistently and panting. She’s gripping the back of the couch, movements even and Alex knows that Lucy’s soaked panties will be creating friction on her engorged clit. Her hands grip at Lucy’s hips, guiding the rocking movement. Lucy groans, and loosens the grip one of her hands has on the back of the couch. She slides her hand inside her panties, and the hitch in her breathing tells Alex that Lucy is knuckle-deep at least two fingers inside. ‘Fuck…’  
The movement begins, short and stilted, and the sounds coming from Lucy’s mouth are almost obscene. She mutters about how good Alex makes her feel, how she’s never come harder than with Alex, and lots of fucks and oh, gods. It does the job of stroking Alex’s ego. And Alex leans in, kissing a trail up Lucy’s neck before biting down roughly and sucking hard. It works.  
Lucy freezes in Alex’s lap, before a chorus of swear words and Alex drop from her lips. Her hips jerk once, twice, before she groans, and the words ‘I love you’ hang in the air. Alex leans in to press a soft kiss to Lucy’s lips, and that’s all Lucy needs to hear.  
The kiss instantly turns deeper, and Alex quickly tugs at Lucy’s, no, her, shirt. ‘I love you, but I’d love you even more if this shirt is on the floor’. Her hands push up the shirt, and Lucy’s arms lift into the air so Alex can tug the fabric over her head. Alex groans at the knowledge that Lucy isn’t wearing a bra, her hands dropping to cup Lucy’s ass so she can stand, carrying the shorter woman with her. Lucy wraps her legs around Alex’s hips and her arms around Alex’s neck. The taller woman looks ridiculously sexy with her leather jacket.  
Alex shoulders through the doorway of her bedroom, lowering Lucy almost tenderly onto the bed. Lucy lays back to watch as Alex shrugs out of her jacket. The jacket barely bunches at her shoulders when Lucy smiles at her. ‘Leave it on?’ she asks, and Alex smirks, quickly shrugging out of her jacket and shirt, unsnapping her bra and tossing it aside before shrugging her jacket back on. Crawling back onto the bed, Alex hovers above Lucy, hands pressed into the mattress to support her weight. She ducks down into the kiss that Lucy offers. When their lips part, breathing heavily, Alex smirks down at her, and Lucy is reminded of how so very difficult it is to keep her hands off of Alex when they’re at work and she smirks at her. Alex drops down to take a hard nipple into her mouth, and Lucy’s back arches, moaning as her hands tangle in the thick strands of Alex’s hair.  
It really doesn’t take long before Lucy is completely naked and Alex naked except for the jacket and strap-on. And Kara, on her nightly patrol, super hearing on full, stops still as she flies past Alex’s apartment building and hears the unmistakable sound of Lucy’s voice screaming out her sister’s name. Curious, she looks through the walls of Alex’s apartment, and nearly falls out of the sky at the sight of Lucy, and her sister, going at it. Kara shudders.  
For the next few days, Alex has to deal with cranky neighbours and a sore body. And a sister who can’t look her in the eye without blushing. But she gets to go home to Lucy. And that’s a reward in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome; just don't be dicks, alright?


End file.
